


RESOLUTIONS 2021

by Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Marina-fandom, NBA RPF, Station 19 (TV), Surrera-fandom, TravMett-fandom, VICLEY-fandom
Genre: 2021, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Grey Sloan, Interracial Relationship, M/M, New Years, New Years Eve, RPF-NAB Basketball, families, station 19 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: How our favorites from the various fandoms spend  New Year's Eve and NewYear's Day. I'm unsure of how many I'll add (it depends on reader interest)Chapter 1: Station 19Vicley/Surrera/Travemett/MarinaChapter 2: Grey's Anatomy and Minor Station 19Amelia, Link, and ScoutBen, Miranda, Roz, Tuck, and Joey (also Kat Noonan and Bam Adebayo(Miami Heat Basketball Star)Chapter 3: TBDProbably Dean and Pru
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Emmett Dixon/Travis Montgomery, Kathleen "Kat" Noonan/Edrice Femi "Bam" Adebayo, Lucas Ripley/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Miranda Bailey/Ben Warren, Victoria Hughes & Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 22
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [jayja46219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayja46219/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [emilylukns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilylukns/gifts), [Missthang616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/gifts), [melodiousoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiousoblivion/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts).



**MARINA*-DEC 31 2020

"I've been thinking Bella." Carina's lips are tantalizingly close to her girlfriend's ear, and whose fulsome bottom is wedged  
against the Italian's groin as the 'small spoon'.

"Oh, is that a fact?" Maya says it teasingly while drawing one of Carina's hands off of her hip and onto her left breast. "Does  
that include MORE SEX-Più Session?

Carina is focused on the large heavy mound in her palm and is a bit slow to answer. Maya re-directs hr attention by 'bumping'  
against her middle and thighs. "A distinct possibility", she murmured. "Probabilmente garantito" (probably guaranteed).

The heat rises in the FD Lieutenant's loins, and to distract herself she asks about what Carina's been thinking about.

"That I am through with passively-aggressively _torturando si_ ; torturing you about your mistake". Every so often Carina  
can't resist twisting the knife about her girlfriend's one-off dalliance with Jack Gibson; Maya doesn't fight back, since she sort of DOES  
deserve it. Carina continues "That is over-it's a new year, a new start for Maya and Carina. I so am sorry for my behavior, and I resolve-  
that is the word?-to be the partner that you deserve. I love so much Bella."

Maya twists about to face her lover-THE LOVE OF HER LIFE. "NO, amore mio-NO! I'M the bad one, the cheater...I deserved to be punished-  
don't feel badly about that. Thank you for apologizing and for wanting me and loving me. Ti AMO, as you well know. NOW...as I  
recall you were holding my BOOB...her sister is jealous."

Carina rectifies that right away.

**SURRERA-DEC 31 2020**

'a man travels the world in search of what he needs and returns home to find it. (george moore)

Andy didn't know that small children snore until Liliana Andrea was born. Not loudly: only the one long snore like her father...she  
is so much like Robert Sullivan: she has his coloring (though she's a half-shade lighter); the same nose and eyebrows, and she'll  
likely be taller than average. her long chestnut hair is courtesy of Andy as are her thick and dark eyelashes and delicate chin.  
His shower complete, Robert exists the bath a few minutes later and gets into bed, careful not to wake the baby. Even though  
she seems to be fast asleep, 'Magda' plants one chubby little foot against her dad's leg (so that she'll know if he moves)...

"I can't imagine life without her; without YOU", she told her husband in a low voice. "Everything that I thought that I was fine  
without, that I'd party through life, nothing and no one to tie me down..and I was SO WRONG. I met you, and before long all  
of that changed. I'm so in love with you, and now we have Magda. Imaging children even a year or two before we met: I would  
have laughed in your face. And imaging US together was even _crazier_ , no?

Robert's smile is rueful as he remembers. "It was a rocky start. I didn't see this either. I wanted it, but like my father and Opa  
I put my ambition first. I nearly ruined us-I really fucked up and now a husband and father are all I can ever see myself as.  
Coming back to Seattle was the best decision I ever made. The payoff is bigger than I could ever have hoped. There's no way  
to express how I love you and the babies." A loving smile on her beautiful face, Andrea Elena Herrera-Sullivan scoots closer  
so that he can reach over and lay a big hand on her not quite baby bump. Their son is expected in August 2021.

"I can't imagine life without the three of you", she repeated, with all the love that she can muster. "And I will show all of you  
that every day of 2021. Te quiero con todo mi ser." [I love you with my entire being].

"Y Yo a ti." [And I you].

**VICLEY-DEC 31 2020**

'I don't only love you for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you' [lucas ripley].

After the A Shift team dispersed (about 1204 am), Vic decides to leave the cleanup for the morning. after she and Lucas  
look in on their son.

“What a year!” Vic laughed, toweling her hair dry. “Sometimes I can’t believe how our lives turned out, can you?“

“It seems…surreal, in a way”, he agrees. “Seeing 2020 go I feel no sense of regret.”

Once they are settled in bed, Vic (attempts) to initiates sex by grasping her husband through his loose sleeping shorts, though  
before she can go further, the doorknob twists and their son calls “Mommy!” from outside the door. He can’t get in because they  
made sure to lock the door. Lucas groans into the blanket, mostly stifling the noise. Victor calls-out again, and Lucas wrapped a  
sheet around himself to unlock the door. “What is it bud?”

He carried the toddler to the bed, depositing in the middle of the mattress (he immediately crawled over to Vic and into her arms).  
“Hello there, Sir! Why are you still awake my love?”

“You don’ say Happy YooYeer, Mommy, daddy! You don’ tell ME dat.”

A contrite Lucas explains “You were sleeping, Sir; Daddy is very sorry: we can say it now if you like.”

“Uh-kay.”

“Ready, Mommy?: ONE-TWO-THREE: HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The parents say together.

“Yay!”, Victor adds, clapping his little hands.

**UPDATE JAN 2**

**TRAVMETT-JAN 2 2020**

Deep in a SEX-INDUCED slumber, Travis Montgomery slowly awakens when the smell of savory blueberry waffles, Canadian bacon,  
toast, and coffee tickle his nostril hairs. he groans and levers himself upright, all aches as they switched roles on New Year's Eve  
night and Emmett was permitted to take the dominant role. His baby-faced boyfriend took great relish in his new status: Travis'  
sore bottom and the light scratches on his back and haunches are testaments. The Training Officer foregoes a shower to make his  
way to the kitchen, where Emmett greeted him cheerily and says "There he is-Sleepy Head awakes! Sit, breakfast is ready."

He hands Travi a plate and sits; both men dig into their food hungrily. A few minutes pass before Travis says "SO...last night."

Emmett grins cheekily. "Yeah...that was great."

"Don't get used to it, 'Pro-Biscuit'...these scratches are beginning to sting."

"Sorry." Emmett is honestly contrite. " I guess I got into it a little too much; I surprised myself."

"And me! We tried it: you lived your fantasy...is it out of your system?"

Emmett grinned. "YES and NO."

After some consideration, Travis says "In 2021 you can have three shots at being in control-including your birthday."

"To the New Year." Pro-biscus raises his coffee cup in a toast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMELIA, LINK, and SCOUT  
> BEN, MIRANDA, ROZ, TUCK and JOEY CELEBRATE THE NY AT HOME:  
> KAT NOONAN and BAM ADEBAYO MAKE A SURPRISE VISIT

**AMELIA, LINC, and SCOUT*-DEC 31 2020

Scout gurgles happily in his baby bed. His parents were up late last night; they probably won't come to get him until later;  
he'll just lay here and wait...his earlier, 'probing' cries didn't get a result; Daddy only turned over; Mommy issued two loud  
snores followed by a cough. He'll be getting milk soon-that's the signal that she'll be coming to get him. He can use a diaper change  
as well. There's a NOISE-it sounds like that one girl Mommy calls 'Z'; Z's Mommy comes and gets him sometimes: she calls him Little  
Man and sings that song he likes.

Oh, he thinks-Mommy sits up and said something to Daddy; he doesn't move until she shakes him. Mommy yawns and smiles at  
him; when she leans over to beam at him her cleavage is visible and Scout kicks his feet joyfully. "Now _that's not nice_ !"  
she exclaims, closing her robe and bringing him out to cuddle. "Let's get you changed, shall we?" She showers lots o kissies on  
him on the way to the door; then Daddy sits up, stretching and yawning. "My Man Scout!" he says happily, and 'nuggles' his chubby  
little belly. In the kitchen, while Mommy bathes him, Daddy warms his bottle, which he snatches eagerly as soon as it's close enough  
to grab. He loves Mommy and Daddy...one day soon he'll TELL THEM...

**BEN, MIRANDA, ROZ, TUCK, and JOEY*-DEC 31 2020

Ben and Joey are playing one-on-one on their backyard court; Tuck meets the winner; in the meanwhile, he serves as 'play-by-  
play announcer as Ben has the ball first:

'Grizzled Veteran Ben Warren, ladies and gentleman...backing the Young Upstart Joey Phillips down...Phillips goes for the steal and  
in a true 'veteran move' Big Ben drop-steps and sails in for an uncontested lay-up...'

Inside, Bailey and Roz prepare the day's repast: black-eyed peas (flavoured with pork), white rice, collard greens, and cornbread  
(the peas signify coins, the greens money, and the bread gold in that community).

'the score is tied at 7; here comes the Young Gun sweeps past Oldie for a dunk to put himself up by 1...WHAT A GAME, everyone!'...

"Are you expecting someone Sis?" Roz asks in response to the chime of the doorbell. Her Sister responds in the negative and  
goes to answer. "Ir's little Kat Noonan and her a really tall, athletic young man Bailey sort of recognizes. "Hi, Bailey!" Kat chirps.  
"We hate to intrude, but Bam flies out today and I thought your sons might want to meet him."

"THAT'S who you are! It is _no imposition_ ; IF YOU DON'T GET IN HERE, BAM ABEDAYO!"

While Bailey goes to call the men in, Roz heard the commotion and immediately seeks an autograph; Tuck and Joey fall on the  
floor they are so over-joyed and shocked to find a bonafide NBA star in their living room. Ben also can't believe his eyes; Kat  
beams proudly and stays nearby, a possessive hand on her man at all times. Of course, they are invited for dinner and of course  
they accept.


End file.
